


love doesn't fade so easy

by dingdongmyeong



Category: ONEWE (Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, enjoy :'), especially giwook rip, lowkey angsty but also fluff, onewe will miss him very much :(, sweet babies who will miss each other dearly :'))))), yonghoon is being enlisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingdongmyeong/pseuds/dingdongmyeong
Summary: The end of the concert is dawning on the five musicians.None of them want it to end.Because they all know that when it ends, they’ll have to say goodbye to their eldest; the one who’s led them through the hard times, and through their difficult re-debut. And for the youngest, he’ll be saying farewell to his first and only love.





	love doesn't fade so easy

**Author's Note:**

> RIP THIS WAS SO ANGSTY ;;;  
> (By the way, the lightstick that's mentioned is my unofficial design-ee it here: https://twitter.com/RobynDesu/status/1021192630342995970)

…

The concert was in full swing. The fans are cheering loudly, lightsticks flickering with a blinding, silver light. Dongmyeong nods at Yonghoon, then addresses the crowd.

“Everyone! We want to see an ocean of blue tonight!” The crowd cheered and screamed at the statement. “We’re going to turn the lights off now, so please switch to Yonghoon’s colour!”

“One, two, three!” The five of them chanted in unison. As soon as they hit three, the lights shut off. It was pitch black for a while, then they slowly began to see it.

The giant auditorium began to light up, globe by globe, with the beautiful robin’s egg blue that represented the eldest member. Soon, the whole building was enveloped in the brightest blue glow the five had ever seen. Looking out over the ocean of light that lay in front of them, one of the members couldn’t help but get emotional.

Yonghoon stood in the centre of the group, staring out at the darling fans who had helped him and his friends become the celebrities they’d always wanted to be. He felt his heart swell up with gratitude and love; he could never see anything but goodness and purity in those who supported him. He would miss these souls so much. 

His eyes welled up with tears; happy or bittersweet, he couldn’t tell. With a quivering lip, he lowered the brim of his cap to cover his eyes, and the lights turned back on all in one second. He heard the collective yelp from his members and the crowd alike when the tears really started to fall, and he felt the warmth of his members, his  _ brothers  _ and his  _ love _ , all around him. He continued to cry.

The end of the concert was dawning on them, but they didn’t want to go, not yet.

Because when they stepped off that stage for the last time, it meant that they had to say goodbye to the eldest; the one who had lead them through the hard times and through their difficult re-debut. They wouldn’t be able to see him again for another two years, and that enlistment would tear them apart.

Yonghoon had told them not to worry, that he’d be home to them before they knew it, so they tried to heed his advice. It was hard, but they managed to spend their remaining days together with their fans and smiles on their faces. But, alas, their final day had arrived. They stepped off the stage and waved goodbye to their fans with the same bright smiles as always, and retreated to their dressing room.

The room was silent as the five all looked at each other, unable to think about what to do next. Kanghyun let out a heavy sigh, and Harin, ever sensitive to the blonde’s emotions, rubbed his back gently to comfort him. Even Dongmyeong’s normally jubilant features looked solemn, and Giwook looked distraught. Yonghoon looked up and let a smile break through the sullen atmosphere. 

“Hey,” he said, and all of the other members looked up, “don’t look so miserable. How about each of you talk to me alone?” He glanced at his phone, which had lit up with a notification. “I have about nine hours or so, so we’ve got time.” The other four nodded, and Yonghoon smiled at Harin, gesturing for him to scoot closer. The three remaining members left the room and Dongmyeong softly shut the door behind them. The second oldest looked hesitant, before asking tentatively for a hug. Yonghoon complied. The eldest could feel the small tears soak his shirt’s shoulder. He could feel Harin’a melancholy, and he understood. 

Harin could be many things: charismatic, quiet, scary, even silly- but he was truly sensitive under all those traits. He really cared for both his friends and his younger members; he always had their best interests at heart, as Yonghoon did. Harin tried his best to make light of situations and think with his head. So Yonghoon told him not to worry, and that if he thought about everything carefully, he’d have no problem without him.

Kanghyun came in next, but he was even more closed off than Harin. His poker face was still up, but he could see through that; the blonde was still worried and frazzled at how sudden Yonghoon had to leave. Even though Kanghyun had been leader before, he was a lot more prone to overworking himself now. So, Yonghoon reminded him to not stress too much and make sure that all the other members were taken care of, while not neglecting himself. Kanghyun left feeling more sure of himself, with a small, warm smile on his face.

Dongmyeong then stepped into the room, again shutting the door behind him with a soft click. The second his hand left the handle, he flew into Yonghoon’s knowing arms. The elder knew that the only way to calm Dongmyeong down was to give him affection, and he was more than willing to do so. Rubbing the younger’s back, Yonghoon asked what was wrong. Dongmyeong said he didn’t want to let go of his hyung. Yonghoon shushed his cries and comforted him for a long time. He told him he wasn’t going anywhere, and that they’d still be in touch just about all the time. Dongmyeong left the room still sniffling, but satisfied. 

Finally, Giwook padded into the room. The members shut the door from the outside. Yonghoon’s comforting grin melted into a smaller, but genuinely happy smile. Giwook looked heartbroken. Yonghoon stepped towards Giwook and led them both to the large chair where the elder was sitting before. The youngest was gently lifted and set down onto Yonghoon’s lap, immediately sinking into place and leaning onto his chest. Giwook’s navy blue locks felt smooth on Yonghoon’s chest. He smiled and began to play with the bassist’s hair.

Giwook wasn’t a man of words; he normally let his actions speak for themselves, which is why opening up like he was trying to do at that moment was difficult. Yonghoon was someone who articulated himself well; he always knew what to say and when to say it, but with Giwook it was like a switch had been turned on. He could see through every little façade the youngest had put up, and he could understand better than anybody else he’d ever met. 

This is why they’d fallen in love with each other. They clicked, they understood each other well. There was never a need to explain.

“What’s on your mind, baby?” The elder cooed, feeling that Giwook had calmed a little. The navy-haired man frowned.

“It’ll be different without you,” Giwook sulked, burrowing further into the elder’s chest. Yonghoon sighed.

“You know I have to go. I’ll still visit on holidays, and on birthdays, and even some times in between.” Giwook whipped his head up, looking the elder in the eyes with his teary ones. The bassist’s lip was quivering again. Straightening up and composing himself slightly, Giwook cried out,

“But I don’t  _ want _ you to go!” Tears slipped down his cheeks as he started to wail. “Who- who else is going to be there to sleep with me when I  _ can’t? _ Who else is going to be with me when I’m at the studio so that I can go back home?  _ Who else is there to understand?!” _ Giwook fell back into his lover’s chest, sobbing, and hit him weakly on the arm. “This isn’t fair. It’s not fair…”

Yonghoon held the sobbing young man in his arms softly, with a small frown present on his lips. He didn’t want to cry in front of the younger, but he felt the tears well up in his eyes. To distract himself, he patted Giwook on the back and got him to lift his head. The sniffling bassist looked up into his eyes instinctively, and the elder dipped his head to attach their lips together. 

Over and over again, he kissed the younger man, until his tears had dried and then some more. Giwook, curled up in Yonghoon’s lap still, shifted closer and returned the kisses on instinct, sliding his hands to link behind the elder’s neck. When Yonghoon pulled away, Giwook tried to chase his lips, which made the two of them chuckle softly when they realized.

“See? I won’t leave you all alone. I’m right here, okay?” Giwook noddded loosely and tried to get up off of Yonghoon’s lap. He pushed himself off the armrests of the chair where the two were sitting, but lost his balance and fell forward into the older man’s lap again. Yonghoon chuckled and helped him get up off of him.

Once the two of them were stood up, Yonghoon slowly slid his hand into Giwook’s, intertwining their fingers.

“Ready?” Yonghoon asked, smiling gently at the shorter male beside him.

“Ready,” Giwook replied, looking up at the elder with soft eyes. “Hyung?”

“Yes?”

“I love you,” Giwook peeped out, forcing his gaze down to his shoes.

“I love you too, Giwook,” Yonghoon replied, opening the door to the hallway. “It’s just the beginning for us, you know? Don’t think this is the end of all this… Love doesn’t fade so easy.”

…


End file.
